


Presents!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [10]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.

The temperature in the room dropped as Lucy zipped inside in a puff of frost smoke. 

Power Girl glanced up from her newspaper, "Hey there, left you something on the counter." 

Curious Lucy picked up the envelope and found a ring inside. "What's this?" 

"Oh that," Power Girl hid behind the paper. "Pretty cool huh? So- uh, will you marry me?" 

"Did- you just make a pun of my powers while proposing to me?" 

"Sure did," she turned another page, "Cool, right?" 

"Yes." 

Power Girl peeked over a corner, "Yes what?" 

Lucy put on the ring, "Yes I'll marry you."


End file.
